


Cards

by Guns_and_Ships



Category: Be More Chill - Iconis/Tracz
Genre: Gift for a friend, M/M, This took way too long to actually finish jfc, Valentine's exchange 2018, more plot changes than Rocky Horror
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-01
Updated: 2018-03-01
Packaged: 2019-03-25 08:35:29
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 808
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13830447
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Guns_and_Ships/pseuds/Guns_and_Ships
Summary: Just a strange little fic for a friend <3





	Cards

**Author's Note:**

  * For [actualcactus](https://archiveofourown.org/users/actualcactus/gifts).



It’d been Jeremy and Michael’s senior year when they woke up on a brisk October morning - a year since Jake’s party. Jeremy walked into the school to find Jake’s locker messily decorated with cards and posters from fellow students, the occasional “We love you Jake!” between all the “Thanks for not dying!” cards. He rolled his eyes and kept walking. As much as he loved Jake, this was a little ridiculous. Sure, he was happy Jake was alright and his legs had healed fine, but this many cards on a tiny locker made it almost difficult to focus on simply not running into people in the hallway. Of course, right before he got to his locker, he found his body slammed into someone else's.

"Sorry I'm so sorry-" he stammered until he looked up to meet Michael's eyes. He pulled Michael into a hug, realizing too late how much this hug wouldn't work with a giant backpack on. Michael didn't seem to mind.

"So, you doing anything tonight?" Michael asked.

Jeremy smiled softly. "Not really, probably just ordering a pizza and finishing Apocalypse of the Damned with you, if you're down."

Michael exaggeratedly batted his eyelids. "Oh, Jeremy, saving your time for wiw ol' me?"

Jeremy laughed, flushing a bright shade of pink, lightly bowing his head to hide it. "Babe, what are you doing?" he mumbled.

"It's fun to annoy you, sweetheart," Michael laughed.

Jeremy rolled his eyes, smiling like a fool. If you had told him six months ago Michael would actually agree to be his boyfriend, he wouldn't have really believed you. And yet, here the two stood, Michael making Jeremy melt as he laughed.

It was first period's warning bell that eventually broke the two boys apart.

"I'll see you tonight," Michael said quietly, walking towards his first class.

Jeremy hurried to unpack his bag and ran up the stairs. He managed to get in the doorway before class started, miraculously.

The rest of the school day went by without incident, which is a surprising thing for high school at Middle Borough, but Jeremy wasn't one to complain. The only thing that almost caught Jeremy's attention was someone trying to wedge one more "Thank God you're alright!" card on Jake's locker without the card overlapping anyone else's, which. surprisingly, seemed to almost work. Jeremy had other plans to worry about, however, besides someone's well-wishes lost among a condensed sea of folded paper.

Jeremy continued walking to his locker, carrying way too many textbooks and binders for one student. He was still considerably zoned out when he opened his locker and pulled his backpack, but when his locker closed again, he snapped back to reality. The front of his locker now had a red paper heart taped to it with his name written on it. Had this been here since he opened his locker? Jeremy had no idea. He gently removed the heart from his locker, and found it opened like a card.

"Jere, I, uh, I know I don't really do public displays of affection and stuff, but sometimes, you just gotta let your heart do the talking, heh. This is kind of ridiculous to do, but I wanted to write down and tell you how much I love you....which I've realized was a bad idea because I can't put it in words. I can only tell you over and over again. I love you. I love you. I love you! I'll always be here for you. You're my favowite pewson and we're never not gonna be a team. I love you Jeremy Heere. -P2"

Jeremy's heart fluttered. He ran outside the school building, trying to get out the door before Michael did. As it turns out, Michael was already waiting for him outside. They both ran at each other, throwing their backpacks on the pavement as they sprinted. Their hug was so forceful that by the time they collided, they almost knocked each other over. They both kinda stumbled each other, clinging to one another like their lives depended on it. Time seemed to slow to a stop. They just stood there, holding onto each other for what felt like forever, neither wanting to let go.

Any time that passed between their hug and the two ending up in Jeremy's basement disappeared. All Jeremy knew was that the two were snuggled up together on a beanbag, lightly dozing off in each other's arms. All Jeremy focused on was the gentle rise and fall of Michael's chest under his head. He looked up at Michael's face, smiling to himself at how peaceful he looked. He lightly kissed him before he settled back into position onto Michael's hoodie. He laced his fingertips between his boyfriend's, who seemed conscious enough to reciprocate the move. Jeremy fell asleep, fully enveloped by the love of his life.


End file.
